White Lies
by Kamikaze Zettaaime
Summary: Where should I begin? I still don't remember how everything happened. I don't know, however, it went something like this / Saranghae... / DBSK, [Yunjae Fanfiction]. cerita tentang penyesalan dari seseorang yang tinggal.


**Hallooo readers..**

 **.**

Maaf mengecewakan kalian karna aku masih hidup, hehehe~

Fic ini kutulis untuk meramaikan fandom DBSK karna semakin berkurangnya Fict YunJae di Screenplays (it's so sad),

mungkin fict ini lebih ke shounen-ai.

selesai kutulis dalam tiga sampai empat jam.

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing**

 **Warning :**

 **-Gak EYD**

 **-Shounen-ai**

 **-hurt**

 **-don't like don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi dia kembali ada disana.

Di kelas duduk dikursi dekat jendala menghadap lapangan olahraga sendirian.

Hampir selalu ada disana setiap pelajaran olahraga kelas itu berlangsung.

Sorak sorai penonton menyerukan nama masing masing pemain idola tak mengusik sosok yang duduk santai sambil melihat teman teman sekelasnya dilapangan yang sedang bertanding basket melawan tim kakak kelas. Matanya tak lepas dari laki-laki yang kini sedang mendribble bola. Fokus matanya beralih menangkap sang sahabat yang berjalan menghampirinya, baju yan dikenakan basah oleh keringat.

Dengan senyum tipis, Kim Junsu duduk duduk disebelah namja cantik tadi.

"Kim Jaejoong."

Bergumam pelan, dia masih heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang selalu memperhatikan Jung Yunho-teman sekelasnya,namja yang tengah bermain basket dilapangan-tanpa berani mengatakan perasaannya langsung.

Masih penasaran dengan penyakit yang membuat sahabat cantiknya tersebut selalu absen pelajaran olahraga. Baginya, Kim Jaejoong sangat misterius.

Kim Jaejoong terkekeh pelan kemudian menepuk nepuk sahabatnya, Kim Junsu sudah dia anggap adiknya, namun banyak hal yang tidak bisa dia ceritakan. Bukan karena tidak percaya,hanya saja dia tidak suka orang lain menghawatirkannya. Apalagi mengasihani.

Mengedarkan pandangan, hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah Kwon Boa-berjalan menghampiri Jung Yunho dan memberikan handuk yang dibawanya. Kim Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, merasakan sesak yang menyelimuti dadanya.

Diam

Kim Junsu tau hati namja cantik disebelahnya terasa remuk dan hancur. Sebagai kakak kelas Boa cukup popular. Faktanya, Jung Yunho menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Boa. Tidak banyak yang tau karena dari awal Yunho dan Boa sangat dekat. Junsu tau dari pacarnya-Park Yoochun- yang menjadi teman dekat Yunho.

Tangisan namja cantik disebelahnya terdengan seperti melody paling menyedihkan bagi Junsu, melody yang menceritakan betapa mendalamnya perasaan namja cantik itu pada Jung Yunho.

Karena itulah Junsu terus berada disisi Jaejoong, menjadi tempat berbagi cerita.

Perlahan Junsu memeluk sahabatnya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik sedikit keatas membentuk senyuman sendu ketika matanya bertemu mata musang milik Yunho.

.

.

.

Setiap waktu istirahat, perpustakaan menjadi tujuan utama Jaejoong dan Junsu. Ada tempat duduk dekat rak buku paling pojok yang menjadi tempat favorite keduanya sebab tempat itu jauh dari bangku lainnya dan tertutup rak buku lain di kedua sisinya.

Tidak terlalu ramai. pengunjung perpustakaan hari itu hanya Jaejoong, Junsu dan dua orang yang tidak Jaejoong tau. Mungkin kakak kelas.

"Kau memilih berhenti mencintai Jung Yunho?"

Namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Junsu. Melihat ekspresi sendu sahabatnya, Jaejoong tertawa kecil, mengatakan dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Dia tau. Kim Junsu sangat tau tawa namja cantik tersebut hanya kebohongan. Bahwa kata baik baik saja tidak pernah benar benar ada selama itu berhubungan dengan perasaan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Selebihnya Jaejoong bersikap biasa, meneruskan membaca bukunya. Dia berharap bisa membuat Junsu kehilangan rasa penasaran dan khawatirnya saat dia bersikap biasa saja.

Berhenti mencintai Jung Yunho?

Tidak

Tidak bisa semudah itu dirinya melupakan perasaannya.

Dia lelah.

Dia lelah dengan segala penantiannya yang berakhir sia-sia. Dia telah lelah dengan dinding yang tak kasat mata yang menjadi pembatas dirinya dan Yunho.

Dia benar benar menyerah kini. Dia lelah menanggung rasa tak berujung yang menyesakkan dada. Dia lelah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang kian melemah.

Dia menyerah dengan semua kepahitan yang menjadi racun dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Kedua kaki yang berbalut sepatu khas anak sekolahan itu menjejak disepanjang koridor kelas. Langkahnya agak pelan entah karena ingin menikmati kesendiriannya atau memang kakinya tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat berat.

Berhenti sejenak, bersender pada tembok disisinya. Tangannya mencengkeram kepalanya yang terasa berputar putar.

Pukul 06.15 a.m. Masih ada empat puluh lima menit sebelum bel masuk. Koridor masih sepi. Tidak ada satupun orang yang bersliweran disana.

Hanya terdengar suara samar cicitan burung dan detak jantungnya sendiri sebelum kemudian sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal mengusiknya.

Kim Junsu-selalu khawatir berlebihan jika menyangkut kesehatan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Mata beriris aquamarinenya menatap cemas wajah pucat sahabatnya. Dia tidak pernah mengerti dengan kondisi fisik jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu dengan segala tingkah lakunya ingin menunjukan bahwa dia baik baik saja meski realitanya tubuh itu selalu menunjukan yang sebaliknya.

Junsu hanya bisa berjalan disisi sahabatnya tersebut. Menggenggam tangan sahabatnya yang terasa dingin. Mencoba membagi kehangatan dan kenyamanan walau semu.

.

.

.

Matahari sore yang indah. Sayangnya orang orang terlau sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

Setiap sabtu sore Yunho selalu pulang paling akhir, dia mengerjakan tugas untuk hari senin.

Suasana sepi. kelas hanya ada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah berkutat dengan buku masing masing. Tangan Yunho berhenti menulis menyadari langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya.

Kim Jaejoong yang teman sekelasnya dari kelas sepuluh itu duduk dikursi sebelahnya, wajahnya menunduk.

"Jae?"

Mencoba memecah keheningan, dia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya-, yang berganti dengan kekhawatiran melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat pucat.

"Saranghae."

Pelan . . .sangat pelan bak hembusan angin musim dingin yang mengusik pendengarannya.

Diam . . .

Keduanya terdiam, masing masing mencoba memahami keadaan yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Salju yang mulai turun perlahan menjadi saksi bisu betapa dilemanya perasaan keduanya.

"Maaf"

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Kata maaf dari Yunho cukup membuatnya paham. Hanya dia yang mempunyai perasaan lebih. Hanya Kim Jaejoong yang mencintai Yunho.

Dengan mata terpejam dia menggeleng lemah, memilih menolak untuk mendengan kalimat yang akan Yunho ucapkan.

Cukup kata maaf, dia tidak ingin tersakiti lebih dengan kalimat penolakan dari Yunho. Dari awal dia tidak berharap lebih. Jaejoong hanya merasa harus mengatakan perasannya. Pengakuan yang tidak akan dia katakan jika tidak memberanikan diri dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun ini. Hanya untuk hari ini.

Ragu . . . tangan Yunho terulur berusaha menggapai wajah penuh air mata Jaejoong. Namun tangan Jaejoong yang terasa sangat dingin menepis halus tangannya dan dengan cepat namja cantik itu berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih membeku disana.

"Jae . . ."

Jaejoong tak mendengarnya.

Kim Jaejoong tak melihatnya,

Bagaimana tatapan Yunho berubah kosong dan hampa.

.

.

.

Pintu kayu ruang Kimia itu terbuka dan sosok Kim Junsu masuk dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau melihat Jaejoong?"

yunho mendongak, Junsu sudah berada didepannya.

Matahari senja semakin tenggelam. Sebuah tepukan lembut dibahu mengembalikan jiwanya dari lamunan. Dirinya menatap Junsu yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Dia mengatakannya."

Bingung. Junsu masih memproses kalimat Yunho yang terasa ambigu.

"Jaejoong bilang dia mencintaiku."

". . ."

"Dia menangis lagi karena aku."

"Yun-"

"Dia tidak mendengarkanku."

"Yun dimana Jaejoong ?"

Dering HP Junsu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat orang nama dilayar HPnya.

"Yeobseo?"

"..."

"..."

Jung Yunho tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan orang diseberang telpon dengan Junsu. Semuanya terasa seperti puzzle, wajah Junsu yang tiba tiba pucat, HPnya meluncur bebas mendarat dilantai kelas yang dingin.

Insting Yunho memerintah untuk mengambil HP tersebut. Koneksi masih tersambung.

"Yeobseo?"

". . ."

"Yoochun-ah?"

". . ."

BRAKK

HP berwarna softpink itu jatuh kelantai untuk kedua kalinya.

Kali ini koneksi terputus.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Yeobseo?"_

 _"Yunho? apa Junsu baik baik saja?"_

 _"Yoochun-ah?"_

 _"Ya. . . Oh ya Yun, tolong antar Junsu kerumah Jaejoong. Jenazah Jaejoong sudah tiba disini beberapa menit yang lalu. Rencananya akan dimakamkan besok pagi. Pastikan kau melihat untuk terakhir kalinya Yun."_

 _". . ."_

 _"Operasi kemarin gagal. Jaejoong sempat kritis tadi malam sebelum benar benar pergi. Tabahkan hatimu Yun."_

.

.

.

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it okay

There's always some reason

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some some distraction

Beautiful release

Memory seeps from my veins

Let me be empty and weighless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the angel

Fly away from here

you're pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

May you find . . .

Some comfort here. (Angel-Sarah mclahen)

Angin malam berhembus pelan mengiringi salju yang turun makin deras. Suara kicauan burung hantu terdengar seperti melody kematian di telinga Yunho.

 _'Nado saranghae Jaejoong-ah. . .'_

 **-selesai-**

* * *

.

annyeong... thanks dan semoga ngga bosen ya, review untuk cerita yg lebih baik.


End file.
